<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>letters to you from me by ManaGummi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428239">letters to you from me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaGummi/pseuds/ManaGummi'>ManaGummi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Secret Admirer, Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sora blushing for like half the heckin fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaGummi/pseuds/ManaGummi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time it was fine! Sora has his Gummiphone to keep up with his friends after all, and he knows most of them don’t really have time to sit and write a whole letter. But, sometimes, while Donald and Goofy read letters from their friends and family, Sora wishes. Wishes for a letter of his own, silly as it seems. And today, it seems his wish has been granted.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Sora has a secret admirer. He's not sure how to handle it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>letters to you from me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy valentine's day! i hope you all get to celebrate love in all its forms today (and maybe eat some tasty chocolate)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donald hands him the first letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora rips it from his hands with gleeful abandon and a little cheer of, “I got a letter!” Most of the mail Donald collected from the moogles tended to be from the King for Donald and Goofy. Little updates on life at Disney Castle or the King’s own missions, requests for items or errands, stuff like that. Occasionally a letter came in from Daisy or the Queen, sometimes one popped up from someone named Max, but Sora, almost as a rule, never received anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time it was fine! Sora has his Gummiphone to keep up with his friends after all, and he knows most of them don’t really have time to sit and write a whole letter. But, sometimes, while Donald and Goofy read letters from their friends and family, Sora </span>
  <em>
    <span>wishes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wishes for a letter of his own, silly as it seems. And today, it seems his wish has been granted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name is printed in stark block letters across the front of the white envelope, and Sora tries to place the handwriting but comes up blank. Unbothered, he hooks a finger under the flap of the envelope and tears it open, ignoring Donald’s squawk of “we have a letter opener!” in the background. Once it’s open, Sora peers inside and feels his face turn pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’ll be in my bunk,” he mutters, eyes still on the envelope's contents. As quietly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>normally</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he can, Sora scurries out of the cockpit and toward his quarters on the ship, the letter clutched tightly closed in his hands so the contents don’t spill out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>contents</span>
  </em>
  <span> being a handful of pressed rose petals and a folded note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora was no expert on love. Flirting and romantic gestures typically went over his head, which was normally fine since he didn’t receive any of them, really. He was no expert on love, but even he knows what red rose petals with a note is all about. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know is how to handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he crashes onto his bunk, Sora scoots as far onto the corner of the bed as he can, the little note pressed to his chest, and waits for a moment to make sure Donald and Goofy are still up in the cockpit. When no yelling or lumbering steps bounce down the tiny halls to him, Sora lets out a shaky, relieved sigh and gingerly holds the envelope in front of him. He pulls it open and again, yup. Those are rose petals, and now that he looks again he sees the note is on pale pink paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora’s heart beats a little faster, now that he’s alone and can process that he just received a </span>
  <em>
    <span>love letter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Someone wrote a whole love letter, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>rose petals,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and sent it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sora</span>
  </em>
  <span> (he double checks the name on the front of the envelope to be sure it was for him, just to be safe). Fingers clumsy with excitement and nerves, Sora wiggles the note from its nest of petals and gently sets the envelope down on the bed. The pink paper is folded and creased neatly, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> whoever wrote this sprayed some kind of sweet, floral perfume on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Whoever sent this really went all out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With fumbling hands, Sora delicately peels the corners of the note away from each other only to gasp in surprise as more rose petals tumble out from the crease in the paper, fluttering down to his lap. Oh, boy. This is getting serious. Plucking one of the petals from his lap, Sora carefully twirls it in his fingers as he finally turns his attention to the message in the letter. It reads:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roses can’t compare to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I hope they bring you joy anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The note is signed only by a looping, flourishing heart that matches the careful script of the writing. Once more, Sora scans his mind for anyone he knew who had matching handwriting but can’t manage to place it, and without a signature Sora has to admit he’s wholly, fully lost on who the letter could be from. No one came to mind who would send him a love letter either (despite Sora’s personal hopes on one person in particular), so in the end Sora feels stumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s… surprisingly frustrating. And flattering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora rereads the brief note a few more times before glancing at the rose petal still in his hand, along with the scattering of them in his lap and the envelope. Each one had been carefully plucked and packaged into the letter, matching the subtle care put into the rest of the letter itself. Whoever his secret admirer was, they were thorough and meticulous in even the smallest details. Something warm and fluttery bloomed in Sora at the thought. Someone went through the care of making and sending this letter, however small, to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> flattering. Enough that Sora feels another flush rush to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent it? Sora’s not sure he’s going to be able to rest until he finds out. Sure, maybe that defeats the purpose of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>secret</span>
  </em>
  <span> admirer, but Sora’s antsy and curious. Sora’s also totally lost on where to begin tracking his mystery sweetheart down, so he does the first thing that comes to mind. He snaps a photo of the block lettering on the front (not the script inside though, that’s for him alone), and sends it to Riku.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sora: do u know anyone w handwriting like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The reply comes startlingly fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riku: No, why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And here Sora has a choice. He can admit what the letter is and risk Riku’s teasing, or he can just… omit a few details. Only share the bare minimum.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sora: just got a letter and i guess the person forgot to sign it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sora: i’ll ask donald n goofy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sora: it’s probly someone from the castle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Omit a few details it is. Sora hopes Riku doesn’t see through him too easily for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riku:  Weird. Let me know what you find out?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sora: sure thing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, Sora won’t ask Donald </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goofy about the letter, and he’ll just tell Riku he figured it out on his own. For now though, Sora sets his phone down and picks up another rose petal, face dusted pink and smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next letter comes with chocolates while Sora is in Corona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moogle flags him down from their shop stall before promptly shoving a heart shaped box, tied in a pretty red bow, into his hands. It’s been a few days since the mystery letter in the gummi ship, and while Sora definitely didn’t forget about it, it certainly hadn’t been on the forefront of his mind. Missions took priority, leaving Sora with only a few precious moments to ponder on the letter before he fell asleep each night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now though? The letter is definitely on the forefront of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As is Donald and Goofy’s curious, open stares. Sora holds the box awkwardly, like if he just doesn’t acknowledge it’s there he won’t have to explain to his companions why he’s holding a romantic gift of admiration in the crowded Corona square. He can feel the heat on his cheeks though, and he knows he’s not getting out of this too easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’cha got there, Sora?” Goofy asks as he peers over Sora’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is there a way to play this off? There probably is, but Sora’s mind shut down around the time he took notice of the envelope tucked beneath the ribbon of the box. “Uhhhh, I’m not sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donald pops up on his side and tugs the box down, ignoring Sora’s squawk of protest, to examine the top of it. “Looks like a Valentine’s Day gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valentine’s Day?” Was it that time of year already? Inwardly, Sora admits that time has somewhat gotten away from him, and that in all truth Valentine’s Day was low on his radar of things to remember to begin with. He’d never really understand the holiday (or had any reason to actively celebrate it) to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now though? Looks like the reason was in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Valentine’s Day!” Donald scoffs. “Who’s it from, Sora?” Donald and Goofy crowd closer around him, scanning the red box for a hint of who sent it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey!” Sora pulls the box close to his chest, hiding the card while trying not to squish the poofy bow. “I don’t know! I just got it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, open it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora’s face went pink at the suggestion, memories of rose petals falling into his lap fresh in his mind. “No!” He holds the box even closer against his shirt. “It’s for me, c’mon you guys can’t you just leave it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donald quirks a brow at him, eyes flicking between the box and Sora’s face in silent answer, and Sora sighs in defeat. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> his friends wouldn’t leave this alone. Sora steps off to the side of the street so all three of them are out of the way (and in some semblance of privacy), and pulls the box away from his chest. The bow, despite his best efforts, is a little rumpled, and he picks at it aimlessly to stall for a bit more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sora, open it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, already! Geez, guys…” With a touch of hesitance, Sora gives the bow a gentle tug and watches it slip out its knot. He slips the card off the top of the box and holds it aside for a moment, opting to stall even more by opening the box itself first. Inside is a neat arrangement of, frankly very fancy, looking chocolates, some striped with lines of white chocolate and some delicately piped with filigree. Sora plucks one out at random, a little milk chocolate heart, and pops it in his mouth, humming with delight at the sweet taste. “They’re good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goofy leans over to inspect them himself. “Gawrsh, they look pretty good!” He smiles when Sora holds the box out in offering, and Donald and Goofy both pluck a piece of candy from the box themselves. Sora takes another for himself before sliding the lid back on the box, mood lifted in preparation for opening the card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Box of chocolates safely tucked under his arm, Sora tears the envelope open and pulls out the folded note inside. This one is a pale blue, misted with the same perfume as last time, and Sora can’t help the little thrill of excitement that pulse through him as he thumbs the note open.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chocolates seemed appropriate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Especially for someone as sweet as you.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Donald yelped from Sora’s side. “That’s all they wrote?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defensiveness for his secret admirer flared in Sora. “Yeah, so what? It’s still nice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Donald pouts, arms crossed. “It’s just anti-climactic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The note and box will be tucked safely away in Sora’s bunk when they turn in for the night, well after the argument is over. For now, Sora allows himself a brief, shy smile at the note in his hands, his heart warm and fluttering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds the last letter back at the Tower on Valentine’s Day itself, right on the pillow of his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes the butterflies flitting around his stomach the past few days kick into overdrive, pleasant warmth morphing into nervous heat when it starts to click. The letters and chocolates were previously something sweet but distant, sent by someone unknowable and far off, but now? Sora's now face to face with the realization that his secret admirer is perhaps not as secret as he thought, considering they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tower</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sora</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora drops his bag by the door to his room and makes his way to the bed on shaky legs. The little envelope with his name in block-letter print suddenly seems intimidating, and Sora’s almost afraid to pick it up. But the world doesn’t stop when his fingers hit the smooth paper, his heart doesn’t beat out of his chest, and the letter </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> burn his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The flush covering his cheeks definitely does, though.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes quick work of pulling the note (pale yellow this time) free and fumbling it open. It simply says:<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sora,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <span>Be mine?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone clears their throat behind him, and Sora whirls around, pink faced and nervous, to see Riku standing by the bedroom door. His face is just as pink, and he’s got one hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Hey,” he rasps out, voice slightly too high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Sora gasps. The letters, the rose petals, the chocolates… were all from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riku</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The thought rattles around in his head like a rogue marble for a moment, but it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>unpleasant</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Surprising, certainly, but as liquid warmth pools in Sora’s limbs and makes his stomach give a giddy little jump… certainly not unwelcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku half-shrugs, dropping his hands down to his side. “It was Kairi’s idea. Figured it was… worth a try at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku gave Sora Valentine’s Day gifts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Valentine’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> Day gifts. That meant… Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that meant-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku tries for a smirk at that, but it comes out a little wobbly with nerves. “Little bit, yeah.” His usual confident tone is meek and anxious, and Sora realizes that Riku thinks he did something wrong. Sora is also busy replaying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riku likes me Riku likes me</span>
  </em>
  <span> on loop in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p><span>Like, likes him in the </span><em><span>Valentine’s</span></em> <em><span>Day</span></em><span> way.</span></p><p>
  <span>If Sora is honest with himself - like really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> honest - he can admit that maybe he always kind of hoped for this. Sora’s no expert on love, but he’s an expert on the way he always feels a little lighter, a little brighter around Riku. He’s an expert on all the ways to make Riku laugh and all the ways Riku makes him cackle with delight in return. Sora intimately knows the way his body feels pleasantly warm and fluttery when Riku touches him, and the way he wants to stick close to Riku and touch him all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora’s doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> get love, but maybe he gets this. Because maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riku too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora does the only thing he can think of in the moment. He drops the note back on his pillow, turns to face Riku, and runs and jumps at him. Riku’s sea-green eyes widen before his reflexes kick in and he opens his arms, catching Sora and supporting him effortlessly as Sora wraps his limbs around Riku’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> me!” Sora repeats, warm and giddy because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> Riku too. A lot, actually, and the weight of his newfound knowledge settles over him like a blanket. Before he knows it, Sora’s laughing, soft hiccuping chuckles as tears pool in his eyes from sheer joy. He squeezes Riku a little tighter, nuzzles his nose against his cheek. “Best Valentine’s Day </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft laughter that brushes past Sora’s ear is everything as Riku shifts to hold Sora more securely. “Well, that’s good. Would have been embarrassing to do all that for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yeah. Sure would have been.” Sora pulls back a little to meet Riku’s eyes, taking in his flushed cheeks and shy little smile. “I can think of a way to make it even better though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku quirks an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? And what’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their lips meet moments later, Sora thinks Riku tastes of chocolate. He was right, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> make the day even better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes it the best Valentine’s Day ever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(kairi definitely helped riku with those letters)</p><p>feel free to come yell with me on twitter @managummi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>